What do you want?
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Short romantic one-shot that I hope you enjoy!


One-shot

"Get up."

Neji frowned. He stood himself straight again. I felt like I was watching something I shouldn't be watching. I tried to leave but every time.

"Naruto…stay." He would say and it's easy for him.

He had to train Hinata every single day because she was the heir to the head of the clan and now that she's my wife…

I feel like I'm just making her life a lot harder. Hinata stood up slowly and our eyes met.

She was badly beaten up. Every time she improved, Neji would just increase the workload.

Kinda made me wondered why I made someone so selfish be in charge of something like this.

Oh wait.

That's right.

This wasn't my idea…

I didn't take my eyes off Hinata, if anything, she needs my support now more than ever.

And now I feel like a bad husband for wanting to skip. I sighed. It was then that Hinata made me focus on her. Not one what she was doing…

But on her…

You can say she grew away from being shy and her anxiety problems are like they never existed before.

 _It's okay._

Her body language said.

 _I can endure._

If if means being with you forever…this is nothing.

"Baka…"

I replied. I bet she expected a more welcoming approach but I wasn't giving any of it. She doesn't understand.

When it comes to love, you don't work alone otherwise being 'in-love' would be meaningless.

"What is it you want?"

I asked her. Neji seemed to be oblivious to our little private conversations since he didn't respond.

Hinata looked at me. Her mind wandered for a second as she thought about it.

"I…" she paused.

"I…want to be a worthy wife for you…"

Strangely enough I was happy but not as happy as I should be. I shook my head.

"That's not what you want."

I looked at her one more time.

"Tell me…what is it you want Hinata."

Hinata thought long and hard this time. Her face was even getting a little red as the blood rushed to her brain.

"I…want to be there for you."

I sighed once more. Neji seemed to have enough as he proceeded with the next part of his training regime. He walked to the weapons rack and grabbed two long spears, Naginata's, they would call them and he tossed one at me. I caught it skillfully, to be Hokage you must know how to handle weapons appropriately, especially Naginata's since they use them in traditional settings.

"Amazing Naruto." Hinata whispered.

"It's nothing really." I grinned, spinning the Naginata more times then I ought to.

Neji appropriately reacted and lunged after me. The spear grazed the skin of my neck as I dodge the fatal blow.

"Never let your guard down…"

Blood trickled down my neck and a smile planted on my face. It really wasn't anything. It was just small amount of blood not like I was going to die.

"NEJI!"

There was a voice behind us and both of us were surprised to see Hinata standing straight. It almost looked like she didn't get a beating just seconds ago.

"What the hell you think your doing idiot! You could have killed him!"

She rushed to him and started hitting him against the back of his head.

Neji laughed as he shielded himself.

"Eh?! Ack! Oi! It's starting to hurt."

He didn't know it and it wasn't his fault. Hinata was attacking him carelessly while he was holding a weapon but closer and closer the blade would make its way to her. It was until he felt a dangerous intent lingering in the air. The point of my spear was just inches from his head, had he moved more he would put himself in danger.

"Naruto!?" Hinata stepped back.

Neji realized his mistake and smiled earnestly.

"I guess you deserve a break. I'll see you two tomorrow and tell the kids I said hi."

I ran to embrace my wife. I wasn't going to hurt him. I was confident in Neji's skills to sense the incoming danger in front of him and he was really getting close to poking someones eye out. I looked at him while Hinata still trembled angrily at my arms.

"It's not like you're going to die." I joked and Hinata lightly slapped my hand in return.

Neji was already walking away and into the distant light.

He smiled and looked behind him halfway.

"You never know Naruto…"

And with that he disappeared into the distance.

I looked over to Hinata and she was still mad after that incident. It really wasn't bad at all but for some reason it made me happy that she was mad.

"I guess…you found out what you wanted."

I whispered in her ear as I brought her body close. Her body warmth was what I loved the most.

"I still don't know…"

"You wanted to protect me…and you did. You protected me and that's exactly what I wanted to do when you were training."

I looked deeply into her eyes.

"I wanted to protect you. That's love Hinata. When two people are in love the thing they want the most is the thing their partner wants the most out of them."

I grinned widely.

"Don't ever forget it. As much as you think you love me…I love you the same, if not more."

"T-that's impossible."

She seemed to calm down.

We walked in each others arms until we came across our house. We could hear the sound of arguments coming from inside, quickly identifying it as our children.

"Do you want to go inside?" she asked me

"No…" I said truthfully.

"The baby sitter could work late you know."

"Oh? Really? I guess that would be love…wouldn't it?"

She kissed my lips. The soft warm feeling was a feeling I would never forget.

* * *

A/N: Just a small scene with Naruto, Neji and Hinata. I was inspired after playing some VN hope you liked it!


End file.
